fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
MoCC: Episode 48
( Phenorn and Personity charge towards Lady Heat ) FS Helios) MY LADY! *Jumps in-front of Lady Heat* C22) Ability Activa-''' '''Cyanide Helios) MY-HAHAHAHA-LADY! *Pushes FS Helios out of the way* Lady Heat) -_- *Turns to ball form and returns to C22's hand* C22) ... ( Personity changes direction towards an unbalanced FS Helios ) ( Cyanide Helios' arms switch to needles ) ( FS Helios grabs Personity, shockingly ) C22) Ability Activate! Buffuplex! ( Using a pro-wrestling move, Fire Strike Helios grabs his opponent and suplexes them to the ground ) Pyro) Ability Activate! Tigeroll Crush! ( Tigressoid rolls into the air and crushes the opponent with his paws ) ( FS Helios suplexes Personity ) ( Tigressiod crashes onto FS Helios and rolls onto Personity ) ( Personity turns to his ball form ) Pyro) Well, Wolf would love to know Personity is...WEAK! ( Cyanide Helios' needles stick in Phenorn ) ( Poisons enter Phenorn's body ) Cyanide Helios) HAHAHAHA! THIS MAY TAKE A-HAHAHAHAHA-MINUTE! HAHAHAHA! In Samantha and Wolfgang's house... ( Wolfgang walks towards Samantha with Wolf behind him ) Wolf) KILL HER! ( Wolfgang gets closer to Samantha with a knife out ) ( Samantha backs up ) ( Wolfgang continues to walk closer ) ( Samantha throws some sheets out ) ( Wolfgang trips over the sheets and falls on Samantha ) ( Covers move from the bed and onto Wolfgang and Samantha ) ( Wolfgang quickly kisses Samantha ) ( Samantha kisses back with her eyes open and looking into Wolfgang's ) ( Samantha struggles on the ground ) Wolf) COME ON, KILL HER! ( Wolfgang's hand extends with the knife ) Jenna) WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! Alexandria) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Wolf) SHUT UP, STUPID BABIES! Forigon) ...*Looking behind Wolf* Jenna) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Alexandria) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Wolf) MY GRANDDAUGHTERS BETTER SHUT UP BEFORE I...I'LL JUST KILL THEM NOW! ( Forigon comes out of ball form and grabs Wolf ) Wolf) ... Forigon) TOUCH THEM AND I'LL KILL YOU! Wolf) WHAT A SMALL BAKUGAN! Forigon) ...*Squeezing Wolf* Wolf) THAT'S ALL YOU GOT! ( Forigon slams Wolf into a dresser ) ( Wolf shatters into pieces ) Forigon) NOW FOR YOU! *Pulls covers off Wolfgang and Samantha* NO! *Grabs Wolfgang and holds him up* YOU KILLED HER! ( Samantha lays on the ground, dead with red on her shirt ) Forigon) SHE WAS GOING TO TURN 21 IN TWO DAYS! *Shakes Wolfgang* ''' '''Wolfgang) ... Wolf) AHHHH! *Charging towards Forigon* ( Forigon's arm changes to a blade ) ( Wolf runs into it and shatters ) Forigon) I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHY WOLFGANG! *Slams Wolfgang into a wall* Jenna and Alexandria) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Forigon) YOU WERE THEIR FATHER AND SAMANTHA WAS THEIR MOTHER! WHY! ( Wolfgang laughs, but drops the knife with a red stain ) MoCC: Episode 49 Grade of MoCC: Episode 48? S A B C D F Wolfgang's actions? Evil Good Wait, he kissed and killed Samantha .-. Trick again Expect the Unexpected! Others (positive) Others (negative) Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Category:Phenorn Category:Personity Category:Lady Heat Category:Fire Strike Helios Category:C22Helios Category:Cyanide Helios Category:Tigressoid Category:Pyrosmaster Category:Samantha Category:Wolfgang Category:Wolf Category:Jenna Category:Alexandria Category:Forigon